


Payment Upfront

by bebe_yode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebe_yode/pseuds/bebe_yode
Summary: "I'm going to talk to Captain Solo," he says, finally, after a long stretch of silence. He's tired of watching passerbys glance their way without bothering so much as to stop and make an offer. "There's got to be something else I can do."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Payment Upfront

**Author's Note:**

> Just a request from a Skysolo discord server I'm in! Comments and critiques are more than welcome here or over at [my Tumblr!](https://bebe-yode.tumblr.com)

"It'll be enough."

"Enough? It's fifteen hundred credits. I can't believe this guy." Luke rounds his speeder to give their most recent haggler what for. If he allows Ben to continue a moment longer, they'll be accepting spare change and a few grains of sand. "We already said we won't take anything lower than two thousand credits." The Aqualish they're dealing with makes a sound as if he's considering that, then bellows in his native tongue. Luke shakes his head. "No, pal, I can't take fifteen hundred, I need two thousand or no deal. Look, she runs like a charm, I've done all the upkeep myself and let me tell you-- she's more reliable than any speeder I've ever ridden." He runs his hand across the fender, sun-bleached and pockmarked under his palm. The Aqualish laughs at him, tells him he'll be here for weeks if he wants a full two thousand that badly, and leaves them be. Luke leans heavily against the frame, picks at where the paint is chipping on the hood. "What am I thinking," he says, lamenting, "he's right. No one in their right mind is going to give two thousand for this. Not with the thirty-eights being out."

"Someone will come along," says Old Ben, trying to lift his spirits. _You were going to take fifteen hundred_ is what Luke really wants to say, but he doesn't. He shouldn't take this out on him. It's not his fault the X-34's aren't in demand anymore. 

"I'm going to talk to Captain Solo," he says, finally, after a long stretch of silence. He's tired of watching passerbys glance their way without bothering so much as to stop and make an offer. "There's got to be something else I can do." He leaves before Ben can try and talk him out of it.

Inside the cantina, it's practically unchanged from a few hours ago. It's dim and warm and smells like booze. Luke puts on a brave face. Ben Kenobi isn't here to save him if he gets into trouble. He finds Han Solo rather quickly and, thankfully, without incident, sitting exactly where they left him. He's hard to miss with the seven feet of Wookiee looming over him. They aren't alone, and Luke hesitates to interrupt. A woman is with them, practically in Solo's lap, their lips locked. It's hard to tell, but Luke's almost positive he's got a hand up her shirt. They pull away as he approaches, leans over the table with his fingers braced against the wood. Solo looks between him and his prospective bedfellow. Luke musters every ounce of confidence he has. He's here to talk money. Business. Captain Solo leans back in his seat, says _sweetheart_ like how Uncle Owen used to tell Luke _go_ when he begged his way out of work early. She scurries away at his dismissal, her smile tight. Luke doesn't return it, caught up in the knowledge that Solo's hand was absolutely, irrefutably on her breast. He shifts his weight between his feet. 

"Didn't think you'd be back so soon," he says, like some sort of lame apology. He wets his bottom lip. Luke forces his gaze up. Eye contact. This is a transaction.

"Yeah? Well, I was hoping I'd have been back by now."

"So you don't got the money." The Wookiee-- Chewie-- leans in. It's intimidating, but Luke doesn't budge. 

"That's the thing." He takes a seat, lowers his voice like he's talking about something he shouldn't be. "I can get you fifteen hundred--"

"Your friend said you'd pay two."

"I know, and we just can't get that much right now, but--"

"But nothin', kid. I asked ten up front, I was being real nice taking two, I ain't going any lower than that. Good luck finding someone else to take you to Alderaan."

Luke scrambles for words before Solo can turn away from him. "Two up front and fifteen when we get there. Besides what's the difference between sixteen five and seventeen?" Solo laughs like he's said something funny.

"Yeah, well, what's the difference between a dewback and a blurrg? You ever pay for fuel, kid?"

"If you'd let me _finish--_ I'm not saying you won't be compensated."

"That right?" Solo's voice drops. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I'm a farmhand. My uncle owned a moisture farm, ever since I could hold I wrench I've been out there helping him with the condensers."

"Kid," says Solo, grinding him to a halt. "I asked for your end of the deal. Not your life story." Luke takes a deep breath and gathers his words.

"I'm a hard worker. I've grown up fixing things and tinkering. What I'm trying to say here is that if your ship needs any work, I'll have it done by the time we reach Alderaan." 

"That's the thing about the ship. The only one who touches her is me."

Luke flounders. "I don't have to do it _unsupervised_ ," he says, "you can watch me, I've done plenty of work on my speeder, I've always wanted to be a pilot, I know my way around."

"Yeah? I'm sure you do, but she's my ship, and like I said-- you're not touching her. You got anything else to offer me or can I get back to what I was doing?" Luke goes quiet, rummaging his brain for something else he can try to barter with. The droids are too important. Solo's got no use for his speeder. All his other possessions burned. He's brought to the present by a curse and follows Solo's eyes to a table across the way from them, where the woman from earlier is talking quietly to a Devaronian. "Scratch that," he says. "I ain't getting her back." He spends the next couple minutes complaining to his first mate, then his eyes fall on Luke. He smirks. Luke feels impossibly small. "You know, I actually got an idea. You finish what she started, and I'll take you and your friend plus your droids to Alderaan for fifteen hundred."

Luke's mouth goes dry. He should leave and tell Ben they'll have to find another ship, but his legs don't want to work. He asks, "Now?" and hopes Solo won't mention the way his voice cracks.

"Of course _now._ Payment upfront."

"Where?"

"There's an alley out back."

"Won't someone see?"

"Yeah, the bartender if he goes on break. Trust me, he's seen worse."

Luke thinks about it. About how there's a beautiful princess who needs his help out there somewhere. How troopers are flooding Tatooine to stop him. "How long will it take?"

"Depends on how good you are. We got a deal?"

The Wookiee sits back in his seat, drawing Luke's attention. "Is he coming?"

Solo's laugh soothes his nerves. "Hell no. He'll stay here, don't worry. It's just you and me, kid."

"And the bartender," Luke says. Solo grins at him and stands.

_"If_ he goes on break. Come on, get up. Let's get this over with. You ever done anything like this before?"

"Yeah. A few times." 

"Good." 

He follows Captain Solo to the backdoor and out into the harsh desert afternoon. There's very little preamble. As soon as the door shuts behind them, he grips Luke's shoulder and presses down until he sinks to his knees, then he undoes his belt, unzips, and pulls himself out. Luke's palms are sweaty through his trousers. He wets his lips. It's thick. This close he can smell it, all musk and sweat.

He panics, abruptly says, "I lied to you, I've never done this before."

"I know." Captain Solo reaches down to pump himself. His cock is quick to stir. "It's not hard. You just put it in your mouth and suck." After a few moments of hesitation, Luke leans forward and licks the head. It doesn't taste like much. Solo widens his stance and holds himself steady around the base. Luke does it again, and it twitches. Solo groans above him. He squints up against the rays of the suns, trying to gauge his reaction. A hand on his head urges him forward. _"C'mon."_

Luke opens his mouth and lets Solo guide him forward. The head of his cock pushes past his lips, his incisors. Solo hisses. 

"Teeth." Luke opens his jaw wider, pushes his tongue out to pillow the underside of his cock. "No," Solo says. "Tighten up your lips." Luke doesn't know what he means. Looks up for guidance. Solo sighs and pulls out. "Like this, see?" He pulls his lips tight against his teeth, presses his finger in where his they pucker. "No teeth."

"Sorry." Luke replicates it the best he can, and Solo's cock fills his mouth, nice and slow. This time, he moans. The sound does something to Luke's insides, twists hot in his gut. He rubs his hands up and down the rough material of his pants, trying to distract himself from it. If he wants to get them out of here, then he needs to concentrate on getting Solo off. Focusing, he wriggles his tongue against his cock, right along the ridge. Solo tightens his grip on his hair. "Slow down. Yeah. Like that, that's better. Just--" He eases him forward on his cock. Luke doesn't stop until he feels like he might gag, then he pulls back. The affirmative noise above him is all the direction he needs, and he begins bobbing his head over Solo's cock. It's hard, hot and pulsing against his tongue. Feels completely surreal. Never did Luke think he'd be on his knees in a back alley blowing a stranger for his ticket off planet. All he'd planned for was to find the R2 unit and haul it back home. At least Solo isn't bad looking.

Suddenly, he has a thought. As he pulls his head back, he sucks. Hard. His cheeks hollow, his jaw aches, but the way Solo laughs like he's out of breath makes the discomfort worthwhile. "Yeah," he says, "yeah, you're starting to get the right idea." Luke keeps it up, pace as steady and quick as he can make it. Sliding forward until he feels the threat of his gag reflex, applying suction as he pulls back. A few more encouraging sounds from Captain Solo rouse his bravery, his excitement. He's nineteen. Hasn't done more than kiss a girl and masturbate. Luke backs off until only the head of his cock remains in his mouth. He circles the shape of it with his tongue, then dips into the slit. The taste is sharp, salty, but earns him a harsh breath from Solo. He presses his hips forward, sliding a couple inches deeper. Luke withdraws again, laps the frenulum. Instead of trying to chase the sensation, Solo grips his shaft and begins to stroke. 

For some reason, it goes straight to Luke's cock. Out of all of this, it's what makes him feel the most debauched. Someone jerking off into his wet, waiting mouth. His cock fills against his thigh, warm and heavy. Twitching with interest. Luke massages the line of it through his pants, daydreaming about how Solo will finish. Where. Across his face? Against his lips? Would he ask nicely for Luke to open his mouth wide? Or maybe he would ease him down his cock like he had the first time, dragging him forward to let Luke take care of the rest. He wonders how come tastes. Why he's never tasted his own. Luke struggles blindly with his belt buckle, undoes his trousers so he can touch himself proper. 

Solo is quick to notice. "You enjoying yourself, kid?" Luke looks up at him, and before he can figure out how to nod with a dick in his mouth, Solo takes two fistfuls of his hair and holds him still so he can fuck into his mouth. It's just as shallow as it was before, but it's hot, and it hurts. His jaw cramps, his scalp stings. Luke lets himself sag in Solo's grip, mouth open wide and pliant for his use. His head is spinning, unable to wrap around just how much he likes this. He wants it to happen again. They'll have time on the _Millennium Falcon_ and hopefully the privacy. 

It's all too much; he's not going to last long. He worries briefly about coming on Solo's shoes, wonders if he'll even care. Luke gets the feeling that he won't, that he'll leave it there and wear it like a badge back into the cantina. Like deflowering an innocent farm boy is an act worthy of recognition. A feat of honor for Mos Eisley's scum and villainy. The thought only edges him closer to orgasm. Luke sure hopes that it is.

Just as everything starts to blur, the feeling of his hand rough and dry around his cock, Captain Solo heavy against his tongue, the bright heat of Tatooine's suns prickling sweat across his back, Solo thrusts too deep. He hits the back of Luke's throat and he chokes, retches wetly around him, and yanks away. Solo tugs and twists at his hair, trying to prevent his retreat. The pain is lost in Luke's resulting coughing fit, the brief struggle to breathe. His cock flags. His hand goes to his mouth, partly to cover his cough and partly because he doesn't trust Solo not to try to stuff himself back in. 

"Dammit! Dammit, I was so close. You were doing good up til just now. You alright?" Luke nods, his coughing subsides. Solo waits as he catches his breath. "Open up. I'll be more careful this time. Wanna come in your mouth." 

Luke shivers and does as he's told, opening wide and sticking his tongue out. Solo crowds in close and starts stroking himself. It's not his mouth, but Luke doesn't dare correct him. He waits, fiddles with his cock. It's half-hard now and shows little interest in being anything more. He's too afraid Captain Solo will fuck his throat, hold him still and take what he wants while he sputters and gags and cries. For the first time, he's acutely aware of how much bigger he is. Taller. More muscular. "Fuck." Thick fingers worm into his waiting mouth, rubbing against his tongue. They're rough, calloused. Taste like sand and grease and sweat. Then, it's exactly what he feared, Solo grips him by the hair, guides his cock past his lips with his other hand. Luke covers his teeth and screws his eyes shut. It's surprisingly gentle. He rocks into his mouth quick and shallow. Luke breathes raggedly through his nose before he remembers there's more he needs to be doing. He sucks hard on Solo's next withdrawal, wringing a hoarse noise from him. "Yeah. Yeah, just like that."

His thrusts grow rougher, faster, then he moans, and spills into Luke's mouth. His cock pulses rhythmically between his lips, and Luke rolls his tongue back to keep him from shooting straight down his throat. It's bitter. Salty. He wants so badly to slacken his jaw, let it drool out onto his lap, but this is payment and he needs to do a good job. After what feels like hours, Solo pulls out, his dick soft and spent. Luke drops his own in favor of pitching to the side. He spits once, twice. How people swallow this stuff is beyond him. When he sits back up, Captain Solo is tucking himself back into his pants. He speaks as he does up his trousers. "I'll take you to the Alderaan system. I've gotta take care of some business here before we leave, and I'll meet you two at the ship. She's in bay ninety-four. Chewie'll be waiting to let you onboard, so don't drag your feet about it. Wookiees aren't known for their patience."

He moves towards the door, and Luke watches over his shoulder, wrenching his face forward when Captain Solo gives him a wave and says, "See ya around, kid."

The door clicks shut. Luke feels ridiculous. Alone in an alley, still on his knees with his cock soft and flopping out of his open pants. He puts himself away, fiddles with fasteners for his trousers and belt. He should go back to Ben, tell him they'll accept the next offer for fifteen hundred credits so they can get off this rock. He shakes his mussed up hair and combs his fingers through it. Hopefully his lips aren't as swollen as they feel.

As fate would have it, he bumps into Ben on his way out, a pouch of credits jingling in his hands.

"You got it?"

"Yes, yes. Two thousand. A nice Klatooinian bought it for his son."

Luke tamps down the intense desire to take the pouch and count for himself. "A full two thousand? You're kidding. How'd you get him to take it?"

"He was weak of the mind, but it is best suggested we keep that between us." Luke sinks his teeth into his cheek to keep quiet. Ben had been adamant on selling it honestly. It was just his luck he'd change his mind. "I hope you didn't reach an agreement with Captain Solo."


End file.
